The N-formyl peptide receptor like-1 (FPRL-1) receptor is a G protein-coupled receptor that is expressed on inflammatory cells such as monocytes and neutrophils, as well as T cells and has been shown to play a critical role in leukocyte trafficking during inflammation and human pathology. FPRL-1 is an exceptionally promiscuous receptor that responds to a large array of exogenous and endogenous ligands, including Serum amyloid A (SAA), chemokine variant sCKβ8-1, the neuroprotective peptide human, anti-inflammatory eicosanoid lipoxin A4 (LXA4) and glucocorticoid-modulated protein annexin A1. FPRL-1 transduces anti-inflammatory effects of LXA4 in many systems, but it also can mediate the pro-inflammatory signaling cascade of peptides such as SAA. The ability of the receptor to mediate two opposite effects is proposed to be a result of different receptor domains used by different agonists (Parmentier, Marc et al. Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews 17 (2006) 501-519).
Activation of FPRL-1 by LXA4 or its analogs and by Annexin I protein has been shown to result in anti-inflammatory activity by promoting active resolution of inflammation which involves inhibition of polymorphonuclear neutrophil (PMN) and eosinophil migration and also stimulate monocyte migration enabling clearance of apoptotic cells from the site of inflammation in a nonphlogistic manner. In addition, FPRL-1 has been shown to inhibit natural killer (NK) cell cytotoxicity and promote activation of T cells which further contributes to down regulation of tissue damaging inflammatory signals. FPRL-1/LXA4 interaction has been shown to be beneficial in experimental models of ischemia reperfusion, angiogenesis, dermal inflammation, chemotherapy-induced alopecia, ocular inflammation such as endotoxin-induced uveitis, corneal wound healing, re-epithelialization etc. FPRL-1 thus represents an important novel pro-resolutionary molecular target for the development of new therapeutic agents in diseases with excessive inflammatory responses.
JP 06172288 discloses the preparation of phenylalanine derivatives of general formula:
as inhibitors of acyl-coenzyme A:cholesterol acyltransferase derivatives useful for the treatment of arteriosclerosis-related various diseases such as angina pectoris, cardiac infarction, temporary ischemic spasm, peripheral thrombosis or obstruction.
Journal of Combinatorial Chemistry (2007), 9(3), 370-385 teaches a thymidinyl dipeptide urea library with structural similarity to the nucleoside peptide class of antibiotics:

WO 9965932 discloses tetrapeptides or analogs or peptidomimetics that selectively bind mammalian opioid receptors:

Helvetica Chimica Acta (1998), 81(7), 1254-1263 teaches the synthesis and spectroscopic characterization of 4-chlorophenyl isocyanate (1-chloro-4-isocyanatobenzene) adducts with amino acids as potential dosimeters for the biomonitoring of isocyanate exposure:

EP 457195 discloses the preparation of peptides having endothelin antagonist activity and pharmaceutical compositions comprising them:

Yingyong Huaxue (1990), 7(1), 1-9 teaches the structure-activity relations of di-and tripeptide sweeteners and of L-phenyl alanine derivatives:

FR 2533210 discloses L-phenyl alanine derivatives as synthetic sweeteners:

WO2005047899 discloses compounds which selectively activate the FPRL-1 receptor represented by the following scaffolds:
